


【业渚】恋衣癖

by Dlna



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlna/pseuds/Dlna





	【业渚】恋衣癖

【业渚】恋衣癖

\- 恋物癖之一，主小渚视角。  
\- 私设……私设个性吧。  
\- 接前一篇业渚设定。  
\- ooc雷区注意。

 

潮田渚在家的时候总喜欢穿赤羽业的旧衣服。

改试卷的时候，备课的时候，做饭的时候，打扫的时候……

春天喜欢穿领子已经被汗水浸成黄色的白衬衫，夏天喜欢穿已经不再贴身变得十分宽松的背心，秋天喜欢穿内里厚绒已经洗成薄薄一层的卫衣，冬天喜欢穿内衬布料缝合处已经开始脱线的袄子。

不管赤羽业怎么给潮田渚添置家居的新衣，每次打开衣柜，潮田渚总是把他的新衣服洗干净整整齐齐的折好放在赤羽业已经不能再穿出门的旧衣服的那一格，然后自己穿着赤羽业宽大得极其不合身的旧衣做着日常的工作。

配着他固执让潮田渚留下来的中长发，和一张永远长不大也长不成熟的脸，就像是初中那段摇摇晃晃的时光。

 

赤羽业下班回到家中，意外的发现潮田渚居然比他先回家一阵。

“渚，你今天怎么回来的这么早？”

赤羽业放下了手提包，将束缚了他一整天的西服套装换下，潮田渚递上干净的家居服，自己则把西装外套挂起来，配上已经提前熨烫好的干净衬衣，以便明天赤羽业上班的时候可以穿。

“学校学生运动会，没我什么事就提前回来了。”

“你还真放心班里的学生，”

赤羽业换好衣服，搂着矮上他一截，穿着原本是属于他的一件皱巴巴短袖的爱人，轻轻把下巴搁在他水蓝色的头顶上，

“以前杀老师才不会这么放心我们随便玩啊。”

“没事的，中村帮我看着他们的。”潮田渚怀里抱着赤羽业才换下的脏衬衫，抬头与赤羽业交换了一个浅吻。

“中村居然会回来做老师，真是不像她的风格。”赤羽业空出一只手，把潮田渚随意挽在后脑的单马尾发尾卷在手指上把玩，“今天我们晚上吃什么呢，好久没这样在一起吃饭了吧，渚？”

手里柔顺的发端滑离指尖，赤羽业准备再去勾过来的时候潮田渚却往后退了一步，赤羽业咂咂嘴，只好恋恋不舍地松开了箍在怀里的爱人。看潮田渚回身进了厨房准备今晚的晚饭，自己也只能从冷落在一旁的公文包中摸出文件和轻型笔记本在客厅茶几上开始工作。

潮田渚在厨房兜兜转转了一圈，将食材确认完毕，以及详细的制作过程也在脑子里过了一遍，可是抱在怀里的衬衫像是一捧鲜艳花朵，亦是危险的毒物。潮田渚抱着不想撒手，反倒是越揉越紧，手心攥着布料把较硬质的西装衬衫揉得皱极了。

一番挣扎之后，潮田渚终于选择了松开那一小块可怜的布料，小心翼翼地抓起衣领摊开在手掌上，然后又鬼使神差地把衬衫蒙住脑袋。抓着衣摆递到嘴边，小心地啃咬起来，心头怕咬坏了，可嘴上又忍不住这份中毒一样的瘾。

慢慢退至客厅看不见的死角，夕阳透过了玻璃窗照了进来，不偏不倚正好打在了潮田渚的身上。

磨磨蹭蹭了好久也不见得打火煮饭，在客厅摆弄文件的赤羽业随口就喊了声：

“渚，你在干什么啊……都饿了。”

“……”

心里咯噔一下，但是他好像无法控制自己了，现在他很清楚自己的内心慌乱无比，情绪极度不稳定。

可是当下又没人能让他在现在这种情绪之中平复下来。

牙齿咬着的衣摆发出了轻微悲鸣。

没有应答，赤羽业只好自己亲身来看了。穿着拖鞋的脚步声从客厅蔓延到了厨房，越发逼近，可是手上并没有打算把衬衫丢进旁边洗衣机里的打算。

糟糕，要被抓包了。

潮田渚靠着墙角瘫坐在地上缩成一团。

眼前只有衬衫过滤后的暖黄色光，耳边的脚步声在身前停了下来，膝盖关节吱嘎的声音，磕在地板瓷砖上的声音，布料触碰到耳廓的声音，还有耳语一样轻语安慰的声音。

眼前的暖黄色被黑影遮掩，而潮田渚也陷进了一个温柔的怀抱。

头发隔着一层薄薄的衬衫被赤羽业摩挲在手心里，轻巧的把潮田渚从衬衫中剥出来，松开了咬紧的牙关。被救下的衬衫衣摆沾染了一大片深色印记，原本简单挽上的长发此刻凌乱地披散在窄窄的肩头。目光逃避着不敢与赤羽业相视，像一只受伤的小动物，背脊在轻微的发着抖。

“明明我就在这里啊，摸我的衣服还不如多摸摸我。”

赤羽业将衬衫抖了开来，披到潮田渚背上，有些狼狈的水蓝色长发被他灵巧的手指温柔地从衬衫中拨出来，细细地顺着。

“我可不想平白无故就跟我的衣服吃醋呀，渚。”

“业君……会讨厌我吗……这样的……”潮田渚轻轻的抓起一只衬衫袖子捏在手里，抱膝坐着，声音小小的，闷闷的。

“当然会了，”

赤羽业试图把潮田渚紧紧攥在手里的衬衫袖子扯出来，可不但失败了，甚至攥的更紧了。努力隐忍的抽泣声从水蓝色的发丝中飘出来，背脊抖得更厉害了。

“别哭啦，袖子也会哭哦……”

没法扳开手指，赤羽业就把潮田渚整个拳头用宽大的手掌包起来，安抚着纤细的脊背，脸颊轻轻蹭着水蓝色的漩涡。

“相对来说，我应该比我的衣服更重要吧？”

“不然为什么每晚你都会拱进我的怀里睡。”

“担心我被吵醒还小心翼翼地咬我的睡衣纽扣，偶尔还会啃我的脖颈和锁骨。”

“有时候你还会悄悄抓着我的手指轻轻咬轻轻舔。”

“所以我希望在我清醒着的时候，渚的手里捏的是我的手，而不是我的袖子啊……”

“你不听我说话，我也会哭哦。”

洪水决堤只需一瞬，压垮心灵的稻草也只多一根。

“……呜啊——业、业君你，只会欺负人……”冰晶一样透彻的眸子里堆着满满当当的泪水，跟水龙头开闸了一样。

“渚你不也一样不听我说话嘛……”

赤羽业拨开潮田渚耳边的鬓发，露出红透的耳根，把牙齿凑了上去，用尖尖的虎牙用恰好的力度啃咬，不轻也不重，像猫儿讨好着主人，以求得关注。

耳后是潮田渚的一个敏感部位，此刻被赤羽业稍较急促的呼吸撩动着，潮田渚一个没忍住，噗嗤一声笑起来。

“好痒啦……你、你松开……”

眼角的泪水还挂在睫毛上，一闪一闪的。潮田渚推搡着赤羽业，没有逃脱成功反倒被扣住了手腕无法动弹。

越是这样说，赤羽业的恶魔心理就越发的膨胀。

右耳被叼在嘴里，和手指同样灵活舌头吮着耳垂，舔着耳窝，甚至使坏地戳着耳洞。左耳被手指狠狠的揉捏挤压，直至疼到麻木，好像不是自己的一样。

一边是粘腻腻湿乎乎的羞涩触感，一边是挤压扭曲的暴力疼痛，手腕被紧紧扣住，身体又正好被卡在墙角。使不上力，更动弹不得。

“……唔嗯、别……”

嘴里开始发出细碎的呻吟喘息，耳边的揉搓舔舐感觉像是大脑被狠狠的侵犯欺凌了一般。无法给出正确判断指令，身体自然而然的就软了下来，瘫在了赤羽业的身下。

松开了娇怜的人儿，赤羽业撑着上身在潮田渚之上，一副食客模样，舔了舔嘴唇道：

“今晚的晚饭，我已经决定好了哟～”

潮田渚黯淡无神的目光虚焦在赤羽业的脸上，大脑迟钝的反应了一会儿后，终于理解了这句话的含义，同时身体也被抱离了地面。

揉得皱皱巴巴的衬衣被赤羽业捡起来塞回怀里，潮田渚混沌的思维困难的琢磨了一下，伸手把衬衫丢进了洗衣机里。

“诶？”

“相比物品来说，我想我是更喜欢直接触碰业君一点……不对，是很多。”

 

-END

 

两篇恋物一起码的字，码到一半想好了标题的时候顺便百度了一波。  
然后就不得了了！  
我居然把可爱的业渚写成了两个hentai……

(￣ ii ￣;) 吸溜(￣＂￣;)

顺便吐槽一波被lof刷掉几遍忧伤感


End file.
